gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Pursuit
Dark Pursuit is an American adult film produced by MuscleGods Productions in 1998, takes place in the now refurbished Fox Theatre in Oakland, which previously had been abandoned for 30 years, and was released in the same year. The film stars Billy Harrington. It is one of many sources of Gachimuchi videos. Synopsis MuscleGods Synopsis (Edited) It's nigh and the summer heat has you driving aimlessly. Until you see him. A blond muscle god, alone on a street corner. He sees you staring and signals you to follow him until he disappears into a deserted movie theatre... a grand pleasure palace from the 30's... now empty and decayed. You follow him deeper and deeper into the cavernous depths until at last you meet, into the basement. He forces you to your knees. And slowly, very slowly, he strips the clothes off his massive, muscular body. For the rest of that night, you will worship him. As you have never, never worshiped a muscle god before. Scene 1 Billy Harrington walks around the streets of Oakland until he stops at a street corner, waiting and looking around. Billy notices a viewer across the street staring at him and returns his stare. He signals the viewer to follow him into an abandoned beat up movie theatre through an open gate. Billy takes the viewer deeper and deeper into the dim deserted theatre and shouts "Come on man, you've come this far. You getting scared? Come on..." Scene 2 Billy takes the viewer into what looks like a makeup room. He starts taking his clothes off and flexing his muscles for the viewer. There is some rock music playing in the background. After his performance Billy takes the viewer to the theatre's main stage: "The worship has just begun. Follow me". Scene 3 Billy stands in the middle of the stage, wearing black posing trunks. There is eerie music echoing the theatre. Billy demands the viewer to worship his body and muscles and slowly takes off his trunks. He sprays some oil over his body and lifts a dumbbell while sitting on a rusty folding chair. Billy then demands the viewer to follow him again: "Lets, go. Get up, let's go." Scene 4 Billy arrives at the theatre's control room. He says "So you've decided to come this far. Now you're gonna get what you wanted." He puts on black leather gloves, boots and his infamous leather harness. He also wears a black mask. Billy demands the viewer to masturbate and worship him. The music grows more intense towards the end. Billy repeats the sentence "That's a good slave. That's a good one". Memes See also: Memes, Soramimi/Dark Pursuit * Billy Harrington waving his right index finger prior to smiling and flexing. * Billy Harrington smiling and flexing. * Billy Harrington sitting on a gray chair in the center stage of the Fox Oakland Theatre while spinning his penis around. Authentic Gachimuchi Information * The Fox Oakland Theatre was reopened as a concert venue on February 5, 2009. It is located at 1807 Telegraph Avenue, Oakland, California, USA. Gallery Trailer.mp4_snapshot_00.17-edit.png|Billy notices the viewer staring at him. Dark_Pursuit.mp4_snapshot_04.37.png Dark_Pursuit.mp4_snapshot_12.19.jpg Dark_Pursuit.mp4_snapshot_28.45.jpg Billy Harrington Dark Pursuit 1.png|Billy Harrington waving his index finger prior to smiling and flexing. Billy Harrington Dark Pursuit 2.png|Billy Harrington flexing and smiling. Billy Harrington Dark Pursuit 3.png|Billy Harrington sitting on a gray chair in the center stage of the Fox Oakland Theatre while spinning his penis around. See also * Worship: Muscle Fantasies 1, another closely similar solo muscle worship film. * The Big One in California, ditto. * Recharge!, ditto. * Summer Trophies, faux ditto. * Mark Wolff: Rockhard, for Mark Wolff. Category:Sources Category:Wrestling Series Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling